


Atlas Times

by Kinger556



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinger556/pseuds/Kinger556
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 12





	Atlas Times

**Takes place during Season 7 while Teams RWBY and JNR are working at Atlas.**

**So, I started writing this months ago but then just... Stopped 80% of the way through. I decided to just quickly finish it. The ending isn't amazing but I mean, It's fine. Like I said, I just wanted to finish it already since I saw it sitting around on my desktop.**

* * *

It was the afternoon on one of their days off. Ruby and Yang were sitting in the middle of their room playing a card game while Blake was on a top bunk reading a book. Everything was peaceful aside from the jabs Ruby and Yang spoke towards each other during their game. Suddenly, Weiss storms into the room, letting out a loud groan, then falling into her bed's pillow face first.

The odd act grabbed everyone's attention as they simply stared at her. A few seconds passed by and Ruby turned towards Blake who was looking down at Weiss as if waiting for something, then at her sister, making eye contact this time. Yang shrugged. Glancing back at Weiss, Ruby spoke up. "... Uhm... Weiss? Is everyth-"

"Yes! Everything is _fine_!" she responded into her pillow before Ruby could even finish her sentence. Ruby looked back at Yang feeling a mixture of worry and confusion. Yang thought for a moment before letting out a light smirk. "Ya' know... It's okay... if you're not okay." she said, quoting what Weiss told her when they... 'visited' her mother's camp a while back.

The response was met with a groan and Weiss pushed her body up to sit up on the bed. "Ugh, alright, _fine._ So maybe everything isn't..." she paused. "You know... _"_ she looked away.

Ruby spoke again. "Weiss, you can tell us anything. We're your team!" she smiled, lifting both her arms up in an exaggerated gesture.

The room went silent for almost a minute, Weiss continuing to open her mouth as if to speak but would close it again without saying a word. Yang rolled her eyes. "Weiss, c'mo-"

"I can't get Jaune to ask me out, _okay?!_ "

The room immediately went back to silence. Ruby blinked a few times attempting to come to terms with what Weiss just said. Yang dropped the cards in her hand and stared at the heiress in shock. Blake took a moment and then closed her book, setting it aside.

Ruby was the one who spoke up first. "U- uhm... Weiss... Do you me-" Before she could finished Yang started laughing.

"Y- you... Pfft... Hahaha~!" Weiss' cheeks reddened a bit and she crossed her arms, letting out a huff. Ruby quickly turned to her sister and glared at her.

"Yang! Stop it!" she insisted. Yang's laughter slowly died down. "Hehe. Sorry, sorry!" she wiped a tear from her eye. "It's just... Trying to get _Vomit Boy_ to ask her out?" she questioned, looking at Weiss. "Is it April Fools already or do you just wanna torment the guy some more?"

Weiss turned to glare at Yang, blush no longer present. "I'm being serious!" she stated and the room went silent once more... Until Yang began to laugh even more. "Pfft, Th- that makes it even funnier!"

Ignoring Yang, Blake was the first to ask an actual sensible question. "Where did this come from? I thought you didn't want to... Be involved with him in that way." Ruby nodded impatiently, then elbowed Yang to stop her laughter.

"Ow!" her sister groaned, rubbing the sore spot.

Weiss let out a sigh and looked towards the ground. "It's just... With everything that's happened..." she mumbled and tried to find _something_ in the room to focus on while she spoke. It ended up being a random lamp. "He's... Not that bad since he stopped those... _ridiculous_ flirting attempts." she mumbled and took a couple moments before continuing. "Then... Well... He's gotten better at fighting... Leading... He always tries his hardest... His haircut makes him look rather..." she paused. "... Handsome." Yang let out a chuckle, but quickly tried to recover by covering her mouth. "and... He... Ya' know..." she thought about when he saved her life back at Haven. A sigh escaped her lips while staring out into space thoughtfully.

Her three team mates looked at her through everything she said and were silent until Yang broke it. "Wow, you've got it bad, huh?" she chuckled again.

This snapped Weiss from her thoughts and she stood up, arms crossed, still refusing to make eye contact with any of them. "Fine! Yes! Maybe I do!" she nearly shouted.

Yang lifted her palms up defensively. "Hey, hey! It's fine, I'm not judging you..." there was another pause. "... Much." she grinned.

Ruby turned and glared at her sister. "Yang!"

"What? C'mon, this is pretty weird!" Yang retorted and gestured towards Weiss.

Before anyone could say anything more Weiss spoke up. "I know it is."

Yang grinned towards her sister. "See?"

Ruby rolled her eyes and looked back to her partner. "Well... I don't get it Weiss... What happened to get you so upset?"

Weiss let out another sigh, finally turning towards them. "Fine, I guess I'll tell you... It started about a week ago..."

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Now that we've been settled in at Atlas for a while... I decided to find Jaune and... Get his attention." Weiss explained.

**It was mid-day and Jaune was in the cafeteria, eating lunch with his team. Weiss let out a light groan, hoping to find him alone ' _Well... It's not like being accompanied by others ever stopped his efforts in the past...'_ she thought and decided to keep things simple. Walk out there towards a vending machine while holding her bagged lunch and pass by their table. In which Jaune will obviously ask if she'd want to sit and eat with them! It's not exactly asking her out, but... It's a start. Time to make her move.**

**Weiss took a couple deep breaths then started to cross the room, keeping her posture as perfect as always. She began to walk passed them and held her breath, waiting.**

Yang chuckled "'Get his attention' huh?" she mockingly quoted, but received another elbow from Ruby, letting out a grunt.

"Yang, hush!"

_**'Here it comes...'** _

… **Nothing happened. Weiss walked passed the three of them while they ate and talked, successfully making it to the vending machine uninterrupted. ' _What?! Did he not see me?!'_ she grumbled to herself. ' _... I should make him aware I'm here then!'_ she thought and reached into her wallet to take out a card, pretending to slide it through the Vending Machine's slot, then let out a loud, irritated groan.**

" **Oh, come on you stupid machine!" she nearly shouted in the cafeteria. Jaune and his team, along with others, glanced over at her for a second. Though none of them did anything.**

**_'Good, that certainly got his attention!'_ With that, Weiss slid her card through for real this time and selected a random drink then began walking back.**

"What drink did you end up getting?" Yang suddenly asked. The story 'paused'.

Weiss looked over "Huh? Why does that matter?"

Yang shrugged "Well you said it was 'random', so I'm just curious."

Blake let out a sigh. "Yang, you shouldn't interrupt someone's story." Ruby nodded in agreement.

"What? I wanna know!" Yang huffed.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "It's not important, okay?" She paused for a moment and Yang seemed annoyed. "... It was Vanilla Coke."

"They have Vanilla Coke in the vending machines?!" Ruby screamed in excitement. "It's not important! Back to the story!" Weiss ordered then went back to telling her tale.

**_'Okay! Now, here it comes!'_ she assured herself and started to walk passed Jaune and his team once more.**

" **HEY, WEISS!"**

**The heiress cringed a bit and turned to look at Nora waving wildly at her. ' _Oh, Come on!'_ she whined to herself. Ren sighed and Jaune seemed to stare at her looking a bit nervous.**

" **... What?" Weiss asked, more venomously then she'd like.**

**This was NOT part of the plan.**

" **You wanna eat with us?" the hyper girl asked and gestured towards an open seat.**

**Weiss glared at her for a moment and nearly growled. "What?! No! I want-" she stopped and glanced over at Jaune with the same glare, who turned stiff and looked away under the gaze. ' _I wanted Jaune to ask me!'_ Her glare didn't falter but her cheeks reddened a tad so she turned away from the group with a huff and walked out angrily.**

**Flashback End**

* * *

"Wow, looks like the Ice Queen's tryin' to make a comeback!" Yang joked. Weiss frowned "I- I... I guess I _was_ a little... Rash with Nora..." she mumbled.

"That and you glared at Jaune, the guy you're trying to... 'court'." Blake added.

Weiss looked up "I know what I did, okay?! I just got annoyed..." she looked down, feeling a bit upset.

Ruby seemed to realize and stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't be so down. They wouldn't hold a grudge about something like this."

Weiss sighed "That was only the first time."

Yang gasped "You mean there's _more?!_ Is this where you've been all week?!" she asked happily. Ruby flinched a bit. Looks like they weren't quite finished yet...

Weiss' eyebrow was twitching in annoyance but she nodded "I tried again a few days later..."

* * *

**Flashback**

"This time I decided a more direct approach was in order." Weiss began.

**Weiss spent the last few weeks paying more attention to Jaunes schedule than she would have cared to admit. Mostly when he trained, ate, and went to bed for the night.**

"Wait, so you've been stalking him?" Yang asked.

Weiss growled "I WAS NOT!" she answered then went back to explaining.

"I noticed after the first few days, he'd go outside for a while after work, I learned it was for some solo training. Just, you know, basic sword and shield practice."

Yang chuckled "Oh I can't wait to hear this."

Ruby turned "Shhhhh!"

**Jaune was swinging his sword in a routine manner followed by some shield work. Always making sure to get back into his stance, then repeat. Weiss didn't want to make it look like she stalk- _followed_ him out, so she waited about 20 minutes before going there herself.**

" **Keep tellin' yourself that." Yang chuckled. Weiss glared at her but continued speaking.**

**Before rounding the corner she watched him train, then turned and checked if her... 'book' was still where she left it. See, Weiss knew she needed a reason to come out here. Just coming to talk to Jaune would raise too many red flags. So before he got there, she planted a book on the ground beside a bench. This way, she could simply walk out and say she was looking for it.**

Blake actually interrupted this time. "You could just go out and talk to him normally."

"Not possible." Weiss didn't even hesitate with her response.

"But-"

"No." she answered again, more firmly and continued.

_**'Good. It's still there.'** _ **she smiled, then composed herself and walked out, making her existence known. Jaune stopped his swings after seeing her. "Hm? Weiss, what're you doing here?" he asked. A fair question considering this area was a bit out of the way.**

" **Oh, I just think I left something..." she spoke and pretended to look around the area. "Ah, there it is." she said and walked over towards the book she planted on the ground. Before Jaune could say anything more, she leaned down, giving him an... Interesting view of her behind.**

**Wearing a skirt, she was by no means 'showing off'. In fact, the only way he'd see anything underneath would be if he leaned down far enough. She knew he wouldn't, but she also knew he'd want to. Just barely not being able to see what's under a skirt would do that to any guy. That being said, she admitted showing off her legs wasn't off the table.**

"Wait, WHAT?!" and... Pause.

This time is was Ruby interrupting. Weiss turned to her. "Hm?"

Blake sighed and Ruby continued. "... Weiss, did you try to _seduce_ Jaune?"

Weiss looked shocked. "What?! No!" she denied and Yang gave her a bit of a deadpan look.

"... Okay, I _might_ have tried to seduce Jaune." she admitted. "But listen to this!" she snapped back and continued the story.

**Weiss took her time picking up the book and stood back upright, turning around to see Jaune who was just looking off to the side.**

**This irritated her. What, was her looks not _good enough_ for him?!**

**Weiss stomped over to him and pointed a finger at his face, glaring up at him. This grabbed his attention. "Where are you looking?!" she demanded.**

**Jaune suddenly looked flustered. "H- huh? What? Oh, nowhere just, uhm..." he turned back in the** **direction he was staring off in and Weiss followed. Noticing there were a few birds pecking at the ground. "Oh just you know... Bird watching..." he turned back and made a grin. "I've... Always been a big fan of... Birds... Yeah."**

**Weiss narrowed her eyes at him and he let out a light huff and walked away, leaving Jaune alone, probably more confused than anything else.**

**Flashback End**

* * *

"Can you believe him?!" Weiss whined. "He'd rather _avoid_ looking at me!" she then placed her hand against her chest. " _ME!_ Of all people!"

The rest of team RWBY simply stared at her, not really knowing what to say.

"... You're... Kidding, right?" Blake asked.

Weiss turned to her with a glare. "What? This isn't a joke, Blake!" she responded and then took a step back, and gestured to her body. "I'm gorgeous! How could he look away?!"

Ruby spoke up. "Weiss, I think he was just being polite... Or... Maybe feeling awkward? This is Jaune we're talking about."

But Weiss shook her head. "Since when does that moron care about that?" she asked accusingly, remembering all the times he shamelessly asked her out. It didn't matter if they were in the courtyard, the classroom, or cafeteria. He still at least tried!

Yang rolled her eyes. "How about after you shot him down a million times? The guy probably learned a few lessons from all that. Hell, he might've given up."

Weiss gritted her teeth. "F- fine... But listen to what happened this mourning!" she said then began to tell another one of her attempts.

"There's _still_ more?" Yang asked as a question, but it was more of a statement.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Weiss walked the halls feeling rather desperate after the last couple attempts at gaining Jaune's attention. Was he really uninterested in her now? No. There was just no way. Well, even if he _was_ it should be simple for her to get that interest back. She's _Weiss Schnee_ after all. Men across Remnant attempt to court her at every occasion. She was worth more than diamonds!**

**She groaned and placed her hand on her head. Since when did she _want_ her heritage to work in her favor? _"Maybe I'm getting too obsessed with this?"_ she thought.**

"Maybe 'cause you are?" Yang jabbed.

Weiss glared at the interrupter. "It was simply a passing thought."

**The heiress stifled a chuckle _"No, that's not it."_ she was simply out to claim what was hers. And Jaune Arc, from the moment he laid eyes on her, was _definitely_ hers.**

Blake blinked. "Uhhhhhhh..."

Weiss snapped towards the faunus. "Shut it."

**She was on her way to the kitchen. It was still very early in the mourning but she woke up early and decided to have breakfast ahead of time. Walking into the mess hall, she heard some noise coming from inside the kitchen. She knew the cooks weren't on duty yet so it couldn't have been them.**

**Opening the door, she peered inside to see non other than Jaune Arc at the stove. She gasped, bringing her hand to her lips. _"No way."_**

**He was just cooking something, probably breakfast. Just like she wanted. She started walking towards him. It was perfect! No Nora, no training. Just _him_ and _her_. She didn't even have to think of any ploy! Just walk over and... And... Wait, what does she say?**

" **Huh? W- Weiss?" his _deep_ blue eyes stared into hers. It was just the two of them! No one else! The stove was running, it seemed he was cooking eggs. Simple.**

**She took a deep breath once he turned towards her. No armor, not even his hoodie that he wore in their Beacon days to hide his figure. A black jacket which hugged his body quite well. She could see some muscles and shuttered thinking about if he would ever-**

Yang waved her arm. "Okay, okay! We get it, you're all hot and bothered over Jaune! Stop before you make these two faint!" she shouted, snapping Weiss from her day dream.

The heiress froze and turned to see an annoyed Yang, a drooling Blake, and a Ruby with a bright red blush covering her face.

Weiss coughed into her fist. "I- I wasn't." she cleared her throat. "Anyway.- _"_

" **Jaune. Hello." she greeted and stepped beside him. "You woke up early too?" she tried to spark a conversation.**

**He shrugged. "Actually I try to wake up a bit earlier and go for a jog. Pyrrha always told me it was a good thing to do. Though, today I just wanted to relax."**

**Weiss' eye flinched a bit at the mention of Pyrrha though continued as if it didn't effect her. "I see, that's... Very good work ethic."**

" **Thanks." he said and slid the eggs he was making onto the plate and handed it to her.**

**She blinked in confusion yet took the plate. "Uh...?" looking up at him she was going to voice her confusion though he answered it for her.**

" **Take it, you're here for breakfast right? I'll make more for myself."**

**Weiss blinked then stared at Jaune for a few moments while holding the food he prepared. It seemed nicely mad. Eggs, some sausage. Perhaps a _bit_ overcooked but she knew he was no chef.**

Ruby smiled. "Awww."

**Weiss eyes narrowed at the food. _"This IDIOT!"_**

Ruby's smile faltered. "What?"

**Her icy glare turned towards Jaune himself. _"Here I am trying to have a conversation with him and he dares to try to 'shoo' me away with food?"_**

Yang blinked. "Huh?"

**Jaune took a step back when Weiss placed the plate of well prepared eggs back on the counter and turned around, storming off with a huff. She believes she heard him call out to her, but he lost his chance to have breakfast with her! The _gall_ of him!**

Blake was basically finished hearing this ridiculous story. She just rolled her eyes and opened her book again, reading.

" **How dare he!" she grumbled once she left the kicthen.**

* * *

**Flashback End**

"How dare he!" she growled, now finished telling the story. "There I was, _ready_ and willing to stand, chat, and _if he was so lucky_ \- eat with him! Yet he pushes me away!"

Ruby's eye was twitching endlessly, which Yang seemed to notice because she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relax Rubes."

The younger sister turned to her elder one and looked _desperate_ "B- but.. But..."

Yang squeezed her shoulder. "I know."

Weiss seemed to not listen to either of them as she was still going off on how Jaune... 'pushed her away'... Yeah...

Yang sighed and stood up, walking over to Weiss and-

_ **SLAP** _

Weiss' eyes were wide in shock. Reaching up, she held the spot Yang slapped. "Ho- How dare you!" her eyes were about to turn into trademark schnee glares, but Yang wasn't going to have that.

The brawler stepped forward, towering over Weiss and got _far_ too into her space. "Shut it." she commanded. "In your own words: _You_ are an absolute _Dunce!_ " she spoke and leaned back flinging her arms in the air. "A _buffoon_ of the highest caliber!" her arms lowered and kept going. "A- a- a complete _imbecile_!"

Weiss looked too fight the insults back. "W- w- what?!"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Weiss, he was just being _nice._ You could have, I'unno... Ate in the kitchen while he prepared his own food, Waited for him to finish his then ate together, hell, you could have just taken the food and walked away and that would have been better!"

The heiress blinked, hearing the alternatives. "B- but..."

"No buts!" Yang jabbed a finger into Weiss' upper chest.

Weiss thought about Yangs words for a moment. _"He... He did have a smile while he gave her the food..."_

… Perhaps... She made a mistake? But... But... That's... Not probable.

_ **Knock Knock.** _

There were two knock at the door and Ruby walked around Weiss and Yang. "I'll get it..." she muttered and hit the button for the door to slide open.

It was... Jaune. With Oscar poking his head out from the side. "Hey, uh... Me and Oscar are hitting the movies, anyone wanna come?"

Weiss' eyes sparked for a moment though refused to look at him. _"The movies... That... Could be good. Though I can't seem too desperate..."_ her eyes then locked onto Yang, glaring at her.

"Yep!" she squeaked and quickly spun around to march out the door, passed Jaune trying not to look at him with the blush invading her face.


End file.
